Tersesat di Konoha
by Violetta Clark
Summary: "Bentar deh, kayaknya ini bukan LA deh/ Trus sekarang kita dimana? SELAMAT DATANG DI KONOHAGAKURE/ Warning : Gaje to the MAX


**Tersesat di Konoha**

**Genre : Comedy gaje**

**Rated : K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini semua penghuni SM Family sedang berbahagia. Kenapa? Karena mereka mendapat tiket liburan gratis dari sang pemilik SM, Lee Soo Man. Entah lagi kesambet apa kakek tua itu sampe berbaik hati ngebiarin anak buahnya (?) berlibur bahkan ngebeliin tiket buat mereka.

"_Hahaha, anak muda jaman sekarang itu butuh refreshing. Jangan terlalu dipaksa bekerja. Nanti bisa stress lho. Kalo mereka stress trus masuk rumah sakit jiwa, darimane gue dapat duit? Jadi intinya itu untuk kebaikan saya juga. Puhahahaha!"_

Begitulah ungkap Sooman saat diwawancari oleh salah satu tayangan gossip dengan motto "akan dikupas setajam silet" (?)

Oke, bek tu de stori!

Semua member TVXQ, Super Junior, SNSD, dan SHINee dah pada siap dengan koper masing-masing sambil nungguin bus SM yang bakal nganter mereka ke Los Angeles. Kenapa? Bingung ya? Sama. Author juga bingung sih. Ke LA kok naek bus ya? Tapi berhubung Sooma Ahjusshi lagi kanker dan untuk menghemat biaya juga, mereka terpaksa berangkat naik bus ke LA.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bis berwarna pink ngejreng berhenti di depan mereka. Membuat para penunggunya (?) mengukir senyum sumringah. Dan tak lama kemudian si supir pun turun.

"Heh? Kok supirnya anak kecil sih? Bisa nyetir gak tuh?" bisik Jessica pada Tiffany.

"Oh mai gawd, Jessie! Sekarang tuh jaman udah canggih. Anak balita aja udah bisa maen PB *apa hubungannya coba?* Lagian tuh anak lumayan cakep juga. Lumayang, bisa gue kecengin, kapan lagi dapat brondong. Kapan lagiiii? Hihihi..." kata Tiffany sambil tertawa nista

Jessica langsuh ngasih deathglarenya kearah Tiffany. Tapi Tiffany malah cuek bebek sambil mandangin sang supir dengan mata lope-lope.

"Maaf ya dik, sepertinya supirnya itu Edward Cullen oppa deh (?) Kenapa malah kamu yang nongol ya?" tanya Seohyun heran

"Trus kenapa kalo gue yang nongol? Gak seneng loe? Ngajak berantem loe? Hayook!"

Justin menyingkan lengan baju dan celana (?) sambil bersiap masang kuda-kuda. Seohyun hanya bisa ber'sweatdrop ria' melihatnya. Oh, jadi nama supir itu Justin toh? Oke, inget baik-baik ya anak-anak!

"Jadi begini noona, Edward oppa gak bisa dateng, dia lagi sibuk nyiapin pesta pernikahannya dengan Bella noona." Terang Justin yang udah kembali ke mode 'normal'

"Oohhhh..." anak-anak SM Cuma ber'oh' panjang.

"Okeh, kalo gitu kita berangkat sekarang yukz! Let's Go!" teriak Justin semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 jam kemudian...**

Kita kok gak nyampek-nyampek nih? Perasaan ke Los Angeles Cuma butuh waktu 15 menit deh." Heran Key.

Heleuh! Sotoy banget nih si Key! Masa dari Korea ke LA Cuma 15 menit? Mana perginya naek bus lagi! Ckckck. Tuh kan! Cicak aja berdecak kagum atas 'kepintarannya' Key (?)

Justin mulai mikir dan kemakan sama omongannya Key.

"Iya sih. Seharusnya kita udah nyampek. Oh! Setelah belokan di depan kita nyampek kok!" kata Justin ikut-ikutan bego. Ia pun mempercepat laju bis nya. Tapi tiba-tiba ngerem, tapi terus ngebut lagi.

"Perasaan gue kok gak enak yah?" kata Sungmin

"Tenang saja Hyung. Tuhan menyertai kita." Ucap Siwon yang duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin langsung pura-pura tidur dan Kyuhyun pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan PSPnya.

"AAAHH! BERHENTI!" teriak Changmin ngebuat semua kaget termasuk Justin yang langsung ngerem mendadak.

"Ada apa sih?" omel Heechul.

"Kayaknya ini bukan LA deh." Kata Changmin seraya keluar dari bus.

"Kalo gitu sekarang kita ada dimana?" tanya Junsu bingung sambil ikutan keluar.

Dan kemudian semuanya ikutan keluar dari bis. Sedangkan Justin sibuk melihat peta.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Yunho sambil ngebaca papan selamat datang dipinggir jalan, yang lain ikutan bingung.

'**SELAMAT DATANG DI KONOHAGAKURE'**

"Konohagakure tuh nama lain dari LA ya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan bego nya sambil ngeliat peta

"Mungkin juga." Jawab Donghae tak kalah begonya

"Aish! Bukan, pabo! Kayaknya kita nyasar nih!" jawab Leeteuk tenang tapi dalam hati ngerasa malu banget punya member yang bego nya gak ketulungan kayak Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

**TBC**

**Haha. Gaje banget ye? XD**

**Review?**


End file.
